Charlie Bone: Goes Around the World
by chibi3000
Summary: Financial Problem? Then go around the world? I don't think so. Well, do you? Anyways, Charlie and the gang go around the world. But why? That's because Ezekiel wants to steal the endowments of other endowed children. Read on!
1. Chapter 1: Oh Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone.

* * *

Most likely, a bad day ends up in a great way. But this doesn't exactly apply to one of the days of Charlie Bone. He has a lot of bad days, but only a few end up to be great. Well, unless you count getting detention, getting screamed at by your great aunts and grandmother, well...nice. But no. Well at least for me.

But maybe not today. Assembly this time was really different. Charlie and the rest would rather endure a day in the sun rather than listen to Ezekiels pathetic speech. Okay, why was Ezekiel making a speech? Not much that I know, except that this year would be quite different from the rest.

After Ezekiel finished the speech about studying hard..blah blah ("Study hard, your lucky your being treated well in this school!" Ezekiel said "I bet you my pocket money, it's lie." Lysander muttered to Tancred), Dr. Bloor began the most shocking announcement. "Due to financial problems, I'm afraid the school would be-" everyone heard him choke on the word 'closing' "for a while."

Of course, the emotions were bursting at that moment, but they did not do anything wild because Ezekiel was there. And so were the others. Actually if the teachers, or maybe even just Manfred and his family, weren't creeps, Charlie and the rest would have been partying.

"However-" Dr. Bloor was cut by a sneering sound from Ezekiel.

"Don't think you've won yet! I'm not just about to stop classes." Ezekiel told them.

"But where do we attend classes, sir?" a voice in the crowd asked.

"SHUT UP YOU TUB OF GREASE!" Ezekiel shouted at him. Actually the student he screamed at was slightly overweight and was actually named 'Harry Grease'.

"Guide to surviving Bloors: Number one, don't cut off Ezekiel." Olivia muttered under her breathe which made Charlie snicker a bit.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes! The classes. We shall be visiting places around the world." Ezekiel said and retired back to his seat.

Tancred gasped. "A field trip?" he asked the others in awe.

"Well, probably." was Gabriel's 'helpful' answer.

This made the others think.

"But I thought they were experiencing financial problems, how the hell would we be able to go around the world?" Olivia thought loudly.

Then the answers came flying.

"Maybe we will use a boat!"

"A magic school bus!"

"A magic carpet!"

"Maybe we just use a map!" Billy told her

"Or it's just a piece of crap!" Tancred shouted loudly (Luckily, they were alone at the assembly hall)

"Or it's a lie!" Lysander suggested.

"Or it's a trick!" Gabriel told them, seemingly alarmed

"Or...they don't have your talent to act, Olivia." Emma said and winked at her

"What act?" Fidelio asked. Olivia glared at him and Fidelio sulked like a baby.

"What Fidelio means," Charlie said coming into the rescue "Is which one is the lie. The trip? Or the financial problem."

"The financial problem, of course." Olivia answered.

"Or maybe we get to ride in a turbine!" Someone shouted out (Who would want to ride in a turbine)

"Enough!" Asa said "Stop trying to find out. You may never will. After all, curiosity kills the dog."

"Actually it's cat, Mongrel." Olivia told him.

"Actually, it's time you learned how to treat me respect, you low class actress." Asa huffed and marched away.

Of course, Asa is now on their side. But when he sometimes gets bored, he picks on them.

Olivia was overcome with shock. She? The daughter of the movie makers? Low class actress? She was actually on the verge of tears. Fortunately, Charlie and Billy comforted her.

"Maybe we get to ride a plane!" Someone finally said after much thought.

_Well, duh. _Charlie thought silently

All seemed thrilled. Well, except Billy.

"Uh, Billy?" Emma looked at Billy. He was shaking.

"I think he remembers the play the Drama Students performed yesterday." Charlie informed her.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with watching a play. However, almost everything seemed strange to Billy.

Last night, the play featured a family traveling. However, the plane lost fuel and crashed in the sea. The father died because he sacrificed himself to save the family. Billy had to ask Emma, the aerial expert, if it is possible. Emma knew to calm him down, she had to say "No", unfortunately Olivia taunted him and told him "Yes, it's a true story, like it?"

**2:30 P.M**

"What are you doing here?" Lysander asked Charlie and Fidelio as he packed a suitcase.

"Our classes were cut short." Fidelio explained.

Tancred was having difficulty trying to pack his stuff. Well, thats not a surprise. Take a look at his closet. Well, lets just say, you might wanna leave it alone. Alright I'll tell you a few contents. A half eaten sandwich. Clothes that should be in the laundry. Dagbert's sea gold urchin. A portrait of Emma which he drew. And lets just say that he's not exactly a professional. And a portrait of him drawn by Emma.

"Urghh! Come on, fit in!" he cried while trying to grunt his stuff in the suitcase.

Asa then came storming in with a bunch of clothes and other stuff to pack.

"Need help?" he asked Tancred.

"Yes!" he told Asa.

Asa took his clothes and in a record time, arranged his stuff.

"Woah," Fidelio said "Since when did you get organized?"

"I don't know." he told Fidelio.

Charlie looked at the portraits that he kept in a corner. Henry whom he met and saved from the Bloors. Benjamin and Runnerbean, his best friend. Uncle Paton, Mom, Dad, Masie. There was just so much to miss.

"I'll miss my family." Gabriel said folding his clothes neatly.

"Me too." Fidelio agreed.

Almost everyone agreed. So why almost? Billy. He fell silent. He silently packed his clothes as the other boys went on with their family

_So this is how it feels for other people to miss their family_ Billy thought silently to himself.

Charlie looked at Billy and learned his reaction. Poor Billy missing out on all the fun.

**The next day...**

Charlie went out to the school grounds with his friends. A lot of students seemed to be frozen. Staring at something intently. Apparently, something huge.

The sight wowed Charlie too. There were three private, personal, planes.

Billy, althought still trembling, was also amazed.

"Well then," Dr. Bloor boomed using a bullhorn "As I call your name enter the planes. One for the Drama Department, another for the Art Department, and for the Music Department."

Dr. Bloor began the roll call for the Drama department, Manfred for the Music Department, and Ezekiel for the Art department.

"Does the plane have enough fuel?" Billy asked shuddering.

"Yes Billy." Fidelio reassured him.

Then, Asa appeared with Olivia right behind her. Asa seemed to be carrying her stuff.

"What the-?" the others asked in amazement.

"He lost a challenge." Olivia told the others.

"What challenge?" Tancred asked, particularly because of his love for challenges.

"Oh, thats for you to find out." Olivia said and walked away.

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!**

"Alright Asa," Olivia told him as they were in the grounds "If you lose the challenge, you carry my stuff tomorrow!"

"Deal!" Asa said and grinned.

"Alright Mongrel!" Olivia began

"That won't crumble me low class."

"Go back to where you belong Mongrel."

"Stop trying to act low class."

"Stop attracting fleas!"

"Stop ruining our plays!"

"Stop destroying nature!"

"Stop trying to act like a high class you wannabee!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well then stop slobbering!"

"Well then stop......uh...stop.....dreaming?"

"YOU LOSE!"

**Back to the Present**

"Bone, Charlie!" Manfred called out.

Charlie grabbed his stuff and ran to the plane for the music department.

The plane was chaos. Abigail Banner was playing the trumpet, John Barry was playing his guitar. Trey Anderson was singing with his friends in "God Save The Queen".

Charlie heard Manfred say "Gunn, Fidelio!"

"Hiya Charlie!" Fidelio said and sat down next to him.

"This plane is chaos." he said and looked at Trey Anderson (They were now singing "The Star-Spangled Banner" And Harry Grease had joined them)

"Yeah." Charlie agreed.

They waited for a few minutes, then-

"Raven, Billy!" Manfred boomed (Which really wasn't heard by the Music Department)

"Hello Charlie!" Billy called out as he ducked the people causing chaos in the plane.

"Hello!" Charlie and Fidelio greeted.

"Man, isn't it noisy?" he asked and looked at the noisemakers, particularly Trey Anderson (Now they were singing "All About You" by McFly).

Then another person joined them.

"Cook!" Charlie and Billy shouted with glee.

Cook smiled at them.

However, another person joined them.

"Keep it down will you? It's either I hypnotize you or burn you!"

Cook once again "Now you watch your language young man and apologize to them!"

"Sorry." Manfred muttered, becoming the "Jittering Junior" that Olivia described him when he got scolded by Cook.

"We're ready to fly now!" said the plane captain and they took off.

* * *

**Exactly I don't know if what I'm writing is a little true. Why? I haven't been updated on Charlie Bone!**

**Anyways, how is it? From 1-10, how? And maybe a few ideas wont mind. Reviews please and please a lot off inspiration! Don't judge the story too hard! PLEASE! PLEASE! Okay, maybe a review would be a great Christmas Gift (Except for a bad review or comment)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Viva Las Vegas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone.

Oh and by the way, there's something bad about the hotel.

* * *

"Woah!" Tancred said.

Stepping out of the plane, Billy instantly threw up at Trey Anderson ("Hey! What gives Billy?"). Fidelio looked at the surroundings around. They have arrived.

You know that feeling when something bad is going on but you don't even know its going? Well that is the feeling Charlie and the others felt. They knew something was going on, but they were too occupied by the "Around The World" thingy and so they don't even care.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived.

"James Fort Light Hotel?" Charlie asked reading the sign.

"Great place to have...." Olivia read and stopped and blushed. Well, almost everyone laughed and blushed at the sign.

Why? Well, I don't really have to tell you. It's something you already know. Alright, alright. It's something suited at closed doors.

To make things worse, Trey Anderson and his 'gang' sang another song. And whats even worse? They began singing:

_"__Ohhh...Baby._

_I'm gonna do something freaky to you..." _Well, you know the song in the first Alvin and the Chipmunks movie.

Eventually, they were shushed by Dr. Bloor as they quickly filed in to get rooms.

"Oh man!" they heard someone say in the crowd.

"Whats up?" Charlie asked Olivia who had easy access to all the rumors going on in the front.

"Looks like the hotel is pretty much loaded. Some students will have to share rooms with other people."

Billy groaned. He didn't want to be roommates with someone he didn't know.

"Bone, Charlie!" Dr. Bloor called out "You will be assigned to room 782, 7th floor. Here are your keys."

Charlie struggled with his suitcase. He went to the elevator, pressed the button that signals to get him. Well, the elevator was stuffed. Charlie entered and a big red warning appeared.

"WARNING! THIS ELEVATOR CAN ONLY ACCOMMODATE 15 PEOPLE!" the voice said.

"But we're only nine!" a man behind Charlie shouted.

"Well uh...that...suitcase boy, get out!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Charlie muttered as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Think of it as exercise!" A fat man told him.

_"And you have the nerve to tell me to exercise, who's the fat one here?!" _Charlie thought to himself.

He climbed the first floor, he heard something that wasn't good.

"Oh, John! Ohhh...." A girl with a trace of thick accent said in the 6th floor.

"Sorry Elise, I think I spilled the massage oil!"

_"Oh good! They were just having a massage. Not doing it, not doing it." _Charlie thought again to himself.

Charlie could have said that or at least sworn to that before he entered his room.

As Charlie unlocked his hotel room, he saw a girl on the other bed.

His age, a little shorter than Charlie. Strawberry Blonde, Blue eyes, American. Charlie then made a mental note, never ever to be hypnotized by them.

"Oh. Are you my new roommate?" She asked advancing towards Charlie.

Charlie blushed bright red and nodded.

The girl smiled.

"My name is Evangeline Smith, but you may call me Eve for short."

"I'm Bone, Charlie Bone." he said. It wasn't as slick as how James Bond said it, but it could be fine.

"Charlie-" She was cut off cause she advanced even more towards him and started to try to kiss him.

"What gives-" he was also cut off. Eve had reached her.

"Stop it!" he shouted and pushed her off.

Evangeline, however, smiled and told him "Have you ever read the sign? It says 'Great place to have-"

"Okay! I get your point! But you know that I don't want to!"

"Yes, I hear that." she told me.

"What?!" Charlie shouted in disbelief.

"I have some sort of power. To hear people's thoughts. But only when wild enough with emotions. Anger. Pain. Love. Joy. Sadness. Envy," She took a deep breathe and sighed. "I'm sorry Charlie. Other people want me you see? So I have to find out your thougts first as a roommate."

"Another endowed..." Charlie whispered.

"Well, I'm certainly confused as you are. But I was able to reach your thoughts. What is an endowed? Or who is this Red King?"

"A long story..." he said and called his friends to visit him in his hotel room.

When all arrived, Tancred said "Cool! You have a sexy roommate. All I have is barfing sickly boy."

Emma nudged him.

"Yeah," Fidelio said "I guess this hotel serves its purpose, as it is on the sign. Charie have you done it earlier-"

Olivia nudged him.

"Guys, this is Evangeline Smith. She is an endowed like us. She is sort of a mind reader. But only when emotions are flowing."

.....

.....

.....

.....

"....COOL!" Fidelio said finally breaking the silence.

The room began partying.

"I hope you guys won't mind, but I have a sort of errand." Everyone got back to their seats and began listening intently.

"You see, I wish to return to my family in Savvanah, Georgia. But I have no money. Jobs aren't available for someone my age. Please, I need money."

Everyone was silent

"How do we get money?" Billy asked.

Olivia smirked. "How else, were in Las Vegas!"

"Oh right! Gambling...." Charlie muttered.

"So how much do you need?"

"Considering the house damage, about $20,000,000."

"What?!"

**The Next Day...**

Everyone meet up in the door of the nearest casino.

"Sorry I'm late!" Olivia said "I had to find money exchanger to change my money to dollars." She waved $101.50.

"Woah! That much!" Billy asked.

Earlier she was carrying about only 50 pounds.

"Okay, lets do this!" Charlie said and opened the Casino door.

"What should we try first?" Charlie asked wandering around.

"This!" Billy said pointing at a slot machine.

**Later...**

"Ahhh! Lost again, go to pawnshop! I have to exchange my boxers now!" Fidelio said and dashed in his skivvies.

But, a policeman grabbed him and went away.

"I lost! I have to go to the pawnshop and exchange my boxers too!" Billy said and ran, evading the police.

Shortly after he was caught.

"Ahh! Have to do this!" Charlie said and hit the slot machines with so much force, he broke it.

He was also led away.

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay!" Gabriel said "Where to?"

"That one!" Tancred pointed at a bunch of people gathered around a table.

"Okay...." Emma said tagging along.

"The objective is to get seven, if you get a double number, you lose." The man instructed them.

Emma tossed the two dice first.

A two and a five.

The crowd became nuts. "Wooh!" or maybe "Angel!" perhaps "Goddess!"

Gabriel came next. He got a one and a six.

"WOOH!"

Tancred came next.

... A four and a four.

"Boo!" or maybe "Viking!" or "Loser!" or "Cheat!"

"Maybe Tancred isn't exactly lucky." Gabriel whispered to Emma.

**Later...**

"So, where are the others?" Charlie asked Emma as they met up.

"I don't know." Emma answered with a worried glance around.

Tancred comforted her and put his hand on her shoulder. Emma beamed at him.

Just then, cheers erupted at the far end.

Charlie and the others rushed there.

"Roulette?" Charlie asked in astonishment.

And whats more?

"Lysander and Asa?" Billy asked in astonishment.

And what else?

"$16,777,216?" Emma asked in awe

"Well, there's nearly enough money, just one more and we could pay her."

"We go with black." Lysander told the woman.

Red. Black. Red. Black. Red. Black. Red. Black. Red. Black. Red........Red.

"NO!" Asa growled "MONEY!"

Just then, the others beat up Lysander ("Black your face! Man, that was a lot of money!")

"Oh look, Olivia's there!" Emma said pointing at a girl at the blackjack table.

You ever tried Blackjack? Its really hard. I just rely on luck. But Olivia was different.

**Later...**

"Thank you ma'am, please don't come again." told the cashier.

"Here Evangeline, $20,000,000. Enough to pay your debts, construction of house, fee of transportation, and will provide for your family."

"Thank you very much Olivia. Thank you everyone. Thank you Charlie for being my roommate."

Evangeline then hugged everyone, and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

Charlie and Olivia were bright red. Charlie, embarrassment. Olivia, anger.

"Now look here! Who won the money for you!?" But Evangeline was too far away.

"I had fun." Billy said and everyone agreed.

Olivia then kissed Charlie on the other cheek.

"Woah!" Fidelio said "Can you teach me how to be a chick magnet?"

"No." Charlie answered grinning.

**Later..**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Cook asked furiously when they got back "I was sick worried about you."

"Sorry Cook." They apologized.

Cook sighed. "Dinner is lasagna with a piece of french bread."

Tancred's stomach growled.

"Oh well..." Charlie said.

Another adventure would come tomorrow.

* * *

**Er...How...Was...It...? I...Dont...Know...If...You...Guys...Like...It...Or...Hate...It...**

**PLEASE REVIEWS! Well, I don't know if I did a good job or not. How did I do? Can you rate it again from 1-10, cause I don't feel good.  
**


End file.
